


My, What Big Ears You Have

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Silliness, implied himslash, gratuitous Star Trek references.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My, What Big Ears You Have

**Author's Note:**

> Silliness, implied himslash, gratuitous Star Trek references.

_Locusts...or no, they're like salmon, mindlessly battering their way upstream, thinking of nothing but spawning. Or lemmings. That's it, they're lemmings, stay with the herd, never mind if the herd is selling drugs or jumping off a cliff or having a filthy little hamster orgy, just go along with all the other lemmings. Don't listen to your brains, listen to your--_

"Hormones," Snyder says aloud, and one of the lemmings stops, startled, looks him in the eye. Something that most of the students try to avoid. _Something that most of them are too tall to do anyway_, his mind adds, without his permission.

He glares at this boy who's gone stock still in the roiling flow of students through the hall, nose to nose with him. The boy's chubby in the cheeks, a little soft-looking in his striped shirt. But those eyelashes...he might be something special in a few years, when the cheekbones appear, Snyder thinks, and then shakes it off and resumes his glare. His _steely_ glare. He practices it in the bathroom mirror, sometimes.

"Did you just say--uh--" the boy says.

"No. I did NOT. Move along, lemming."

"Um. Okay," the boy says, but shoots back a long-lashed look at him as he walks away.

_Damn_. Now Snyder's going to have to stop by the 7-11 for some...special magazines on the way home.

*********************************************************************

Jonathan's moving through the crowd, people bumping into him as usual, still rattled from the odd experience of being noticed, being looked in the eye. And there was that one weird moment when Snyder looked at him like he _wanted_ something, and with the school's glass doors behind him his ears were all lit up and looked huge, and all Jonathan could think was, _whoa_, he's a _Ferengi_. And then he remembered that the ears were erogenous zones on a Ferengi. And damn, he's gonna have to stop by the 7-11 on the way home.


End file.
